


A book.

by onionkun



Series: "Brought Us Together" [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Please forgive me this is a really old work, So any cringe I will accept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionkun/pseuds/onionkun
Summary: While you were busy reading your mind away on the pathway, a certain Asian man walked past you, looking at you for your ridiculous manner: sitting on the floor, reading, when clearly there are chairs in this floor. Averting his gaze on you, he focused his chocolate eyes on the bookshelves, scanning like the way you did earlier.





	A book.

As you smell the familiar scents of coffee and tea, you gladly skipped the entire way through the library, in joys of visiting your cousin. You are actually going to tell her that you're going to Barnes and Nobles, the largest company in the U.S. where it has an actual café. And asking her if she can give you some extra money—you already have your own but she missed your birthday, asking her for money will be fair enough.

"Oh, (Name), great to see you" your cousin said as soon as you entered the library. You went up to her desk and smiled "Yep, considering someone who forgot someone's birthday." She gave a nervous laugh and took her handbag out. She also apologized, explaining that she was busy with work that's why she forgot.

"You're also busy with  _other_  work" you countered, emphasizing a word, scanning the whole area with your (colour) orbs, and then turning back to face your cousin. Seeing the pink hue on her cheeks is an automated response. Your cousin gave you a playful slap on the hand as she gave you countless of reasons to counter your statement.

"I already know you, Cuz; you have that tsundere nature in you"

"Oh, there you go again with your comic book terminology!" It took you a few seconds to take in what she said.  _Comic book_ , you actually corrected her that it was a Manga and explained that it was a term that differentiates the two things. "They're the same things", she retorted, digging her handbag for her wallet, "besides, you don't know anything about romance, (Name)—remove that pout out of your face."

She handed you $70 as your birthday gift, ruffling your hair along the way. You fixed your (length), (colour) hair before glancing at the money on your hand and telling her that you don't need this much. She just shook her head "A kid like you needs more to buy her things."

"I'm not a kid! We're the same age!" She chuckled, her hand hovering over your head "If you could grow more centimeters, then I shouldn't have treated you like one." You glared at her but said thanks to the money before heading off to your friend's house that was near-by. Tuning your (device) down, that was playing your songs in your ear, as you got in her car.

Considering she was the only one out of your friendship that drives, she agreed to take you to the bookstore. You also asked her if she wants to come, but she rejected your offer and said that she needs to work on her school project for the semester. "Well, okay. Good luck on getting a high grade." And with that, you went inside the well-known bookstore with the famous café, Starbucks. From latte, frap, to coffee, the whole place was loaded with a mixture of those various scents.

 

With (colour) eyes moving from here to there, you were searching if someone familiar might be here. Unfortunately, no head, hair, or face was at the ground floor, you made your way to the escalators. You knew very well that half of the next floor consists of young readers' books—toddler to teens.

Once your feet were on the floor, your body began to move towards that one section you already know ever since grade school, the graphic novel section—which, in your knowledge, also means the Manga section. Adjusting your Domo bag—your anime-related key chains jingling—your face quickly changed into an overjoyed one as you found your favorite section.

You scanned the titles on the spine of the books, checking on what anime you're going to read or buy, as your favorite (J-pop/anime) song played, gaining another smile on your face. "A new volume…" you exclaimed quietly as you pulled the book out of its shelf. You sat down on the path in between two shelves and opened the book, not caring if someone walks past you.

Which—the universe cued—someone did.

_Ooh, this is getting interesting_ ; you thought when you read one scene out of the book. Reading that one book makes the butterflies in your stomach flutter, immediately squealing in your mind when you saw that one fictional character that you fancied on.

While you were busy reading your mind away on the pathway, a certain Asian man walked past you, looking at you for your ridiculous manner: sitting on the floor, reading, when clearly there are chairs in this floor. Averting his gaze on you, he focused his chocolate eyes on the bookshelves, scanning like the way you did earlier.

There were some books on the most top shelves that—considering his height—he can't see at all. He backed up a bit so he could see one book he was looking for. Unfortunately, when the Asian man was backing up—the Big Boss in the clouds cued—his legs bumped into your curled up form, almost tripping over you as he did so. He was preoccupied that he didn't even notice your presence.

"Gomennasai, I'm sorry!"

Before, the whole mishap had happened, you glanced at the person whose shadow was covering you and pressed the STOP button on your (device). You nudge his legs with your elbow, so that he could regain his stance and not trip over you. Currently, hearing his apology with his accent, something in you quickly responded to that with the same language—but quickly that you were in America "Daijoubu—I mean—it's okay, I wasn't entirely hurt."

He looked at you in an apologetic manner before offering a hand to help you get on your feet. You took it, without even looking at him, and grabbed you book that was on the floor. Dusting yourself off, you kept on hearing his apologies for the fourth time.

"Uh, it really is okay." Now you can see a good look at him, you squealed when you realized he was Japanese and a cute one at that—also that you pronounced the foreign words right. This foreigner was short, but he was taller than you in inches. He had chocolate-coloured eyes and hair was pure black, features that can make any fan-girl squeal in delight, but… to you, he seems oddly familiar.

He also thinks that you are, too.

Trying to remember exactly where he had seen your face—in which he thought was cute—his eyes glanced upon the manga you have been holding or reading earlier. Guaranteed that that was the exact one, he was looking for "Oh, is that the new volume?" he asked in a gentle, collect manner. His statement had stopped you from the little happy dance you were doing "Huh, oh, uh, yes it is" you stuttered, completely turning to look at him.

Ah, there, at the sound of your jiggling key chains, he remembered where he knew you from, (Last name & First name) from the international academy. "Wait… this is a shoujo manga" you added, "and you're completely a guy." His face grew redder, pivoting his head to the side "Y-yes, I know. It's just the plot… it's rather interesting" his accent suddenly coming out.

Giggling at his expression, you apologized for joking with him since you're a witty person. His blush slowly fading as he smiled at you "So, I have heard (Name)-san." Oh my, he called you with an honorific…  _eh?_

"Uh, sir, do I know you?" you asked randomly, but then judging from his accent and his familiar coloured eyes, the gears in your mind finally clicked "Oh wait, you're Honda Kiku, that new transfer student from the academy! I'm sorry, Kiku, I kind of forgot people—especially new ones—during this summer" you stated, sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck.

He blushed at the way you called him without an honorific, knowing that people here don't really use honorifics. Some people address him by his last name but you using his given name, he was a little contented by it.

Noticing him as he lowered his head, you realized your mistake "Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that in your country's culture, I'm supposed to use honorifics! I'm really sorry again" you stated your apology by bowing, remembering that this was the normal way of apologizing in Japan.

Kiku smiled, impressed at your actions "It's okay, (Name)-san", he lowered his head again, attempting to cover the blush that was growing, "I really don't mind if it's you." Upon hearing his words, a certain pink hue was growing on your cheeks as well, that alone caught you off-guard—and squeal inside, if necessary. He looks so adorable you just can't resist hugging him.

"(Name)-san!" he said, completely surprised with this sudden contact. You quickly pulled back when you heard him "Aha, sorry" ...just can't resist. You gave him a warm smile and handed him the manga since that's how of a nice person you are "I'm done reading, so you can buy or read it, Kiku." He blushed at your smile, lowering his head while murmuring to himself "Anata no egao wa kawaii…"

You heard his words but only caught the word "cute" so you decided to ask him on what was cute. His pink hue on his face is beginning to turn magenta; he looked at you with a very worried expression "I-I said that 'your smile is cute'." After finishing what he had told you, he hid his face behind the manga, afraid of what he said might angered.

Earning a blush as well, you removed the book from him and pecked his magenta cheek "Arigatou Kiku." His face turned into a bright red colour after what you did "N-no, thank you, (Name)." You gave him another cheery smile and took a hold of his hand, suggesting to buy some frap downstairs. He was blushing at the touch of your hand as both of you walking towards the escalator, your bag jiggling with your enthusiasm that the Asian man seemed to like.

 

This is the beginning of a new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on my deviantart account, empressoflibraria, 20 June 2014.  
> _____________________________________________________________  
> The third one in the 'brought us together' series! There are much more to come~!  
> If you didn't like this plot, I'm really sorry... this is what my imagination creates.
> 
> *Barnes & Nobles is a famous bookstore all around the U.S. and actually has Starbucks shop inside. Some stores have more than two floors (I think).


End file.
